Elevators are Kinky
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: If you dare, see how a yaoi fic writing club comes up with deranged ideas and then the finished results of it. Duo (GundamW)X Kouji (fushigi yuugi)
1. Club Maniacial All Yaoi Orginization in ...

Spazzing Meeting  
  
"Elevators are kinky!" Kuri burst out as they entered the   
room to plan MAYO's next story series.  
  
Deedlit looked over her notebook at the only two people   
that remained with her in the room. "Ok...Elevator...But who's in   
the elevator? We've done Kodocha to death, so I need a new series.   
Any suggestions?"  
  
Simultaneously Kuri and Duo thought loudly "Ummmmm..."  
  
"I don't think meditation is going to work..." Deed sighed.  
  
"Oh people...What are you doing?" D stuck his head in the   
door and looked at them. He must have been drawn by their humming?  
  
"Nothing you want to know about. Name a series before you   
run screaming in terror!" Deed grinned maniacally at the guy in the   
doorway.  
  
"Uhhh ok...Tenchi." Then he wandered off.  
  
"Egh!" Duo choked  
  
"Nyah!" Kuri shook her head.  
  
"Damn it, he'd have to name the only series with only three   
guys in it that are all related and have no charisma." Deed slouched   
in her chair.  
  
"Wait, how about Rayearth?" Kuri asked.  
  
"Ok, that would be Ferio and Clef...But there aren't any   
elevators in Rayearth. They would be like what the hell where am I?"  
  
(Little screen pops up and shows Ferio and Clef appearing   
suddenly in an elevator. "Wha? Clef? Where are we?" Ferio looks to   
Clef.)  
  
"Time out, where had they been before the elevator?" Deedlit   
questioned before answering herself. "Clef was reading a book...that   
sounds like Clef...And Ferio was in the middle of a battle..."  
  
(Screen blacks out then shows the elevator empty. Ferio appears   
lunging forward and stabs the wall. His clothing is ripped up and he is   
dripping blood. "What the hell?  
  
Clef appears in a seated position, looking at an invisible book  
on an invisible table. He crashes to the floor. "Ow..."  
  
"Clef? Where are we?" They hear the evil laughter of the author   
from above. "Who's there!"  
  
"Deedlit Magic, yaoi fan-fic writer."  
  
"NOOOOOO!" They scream in terror.)  
  
"And so Ferio is badly hurt and Clef has to patch him up."   
Deedlit scribbled down her idea. "And then he can kiss it all better."  
  
(Ferio makes a pained face and falls to one knee, supporting   
his weight on his sword. Clef pulls out a first aid kit from god knows  
where and slaps band-aids all over him. They notice their closeness   
and Clef blushes. Ferio leans down to kiss him. "Ow!" He notes a   
bruise...)  
  
"Nah, too bloody and limited. You can't have a good makeout   
scene when the guy isn't but half conscious..." She scratches through   
it.  
  
(Guys scream as they are attacked by her blacking out. "Watch   
that thing! What is it?" Ferio stabs at the giant pencil lead.)  
  
"I know, he's in the shower...nah, then he wouldn't have his   
sword...but I like the water...he's crossing a stream and has his   
clothes on his head and his sword..."  
  
(Clef falls once more. He doesn't get up, he's too busy ogling   
Ferio. "Clef? Where are we?" The elevator lurches and they are startled.   
"My god we've been eaten." He begins stabbing the controls. The elevator   
lurches to a stop.  
  
"I believe we are in a real world elevator...and you just broke   
it...and my magic doesn't work in here..." Clef sighs.)  
  
"And he's a little tipsy because he's been drinking whine while   
reading. And goes for Ferio."  
  
("Is that a sword in your lack of pocket or are you just happy   
to see me?" Clef grins evilly. Ferio blushes. "You know I can take care   
of that for you...")  
  
"Then we insert some cheesy smut and wall-a, story!" Deed   
finishes doing everyone's talking. "Nah, that's way to cheap even for   
me."  
  
"Ok, anyway..." Kuri blinks several times.  
  
"Ok, so I'm cheap." 


	2. Elevated Romance

Elevators, An Unexpected Prison  
  
  
He stepped on the elevator just as he had done every day  
for the past half of a year. Duo's long hair was down, rumpled,   
and basically looking bed head. He leaned against the wall and   
yawned. So early... Leaning forward he tapped the button to his   
floor.  
  
"Hey, hold the elevator! Please?!!" He heard the pathetic   
beg echoing down the hall. He pushed the door open button.   
  
A blue haired guy came skidding into the elevator and   
leaned on the button to his floor. "Crap, I'm so late...Your   
running late too huh?" He glanced at Duo.  
  
Duo released the button and watched the door slide   
sluggishly shut. It looked like he felt. "Un." He nodded. "I'm   
having a bad day..."  
  
"Tell me about it." Kouji sighed. "My car died half way   
here, it started raining while I was walking up the road to call   
a cab because my phone's battery was dead..." The elevator made   
a grinding sound and lurched to a halt.  
  
"Noooo!!!" Duo banged his head on the wall. He reached   
down and grabbed the phone. It was dead. "Ok, can anything else   
go wrong?!?" The gods were mocking him and the lights went out.  
  
"You had to ask." Kouji sank down the wall to the floor.   
"That just sucks. I'm going to be in so deep..." The emergency   
lighting came up, one dirty bulb lit the small space dimly. It   
was enough to see basics but not enough to light the elevator.  
  
"It's not like they could do anything with the power   
off." Duo sat down opposite the blue haired bandit. "But I'm so   
late already...I hope they haven't already killed me off."  
  
"Kill YOU off? Ha! You are the chick magnet of the series.   
Trust me, they aren't going to do that." He shook his head. "I on   
the other hand am only an assistant to the director. I've   
probably already been replaced. One or two walk ons give me no   
attention."  
  
"Could you make yourself sound any more pathetic? You're   
good looking, and you get to work on both sides of the camera.   
I'm bored...got any games in that breifcase?" Duo fidgited.  
  
"I've got a pen and paper...Tic-Tac-Toe?" He asked as he   
pulled it out.  
  
"Kind of borring...What is the prize?" The brown haired   
man asked the blue haired one. From the blank expression he knew   
he hadn't been followed on his little brain trip. "Prize for   
winning..."  
  
"Winner takes top." Kouji teased the other man who was   
known for being a little easy.  
  
"Ohho! I'll take you up on that. That's a lot better then  
sitting around doing nothing."  
  
Maybe he shouldn't have suggested it, but Duo was damn   
sexy and well, why not? He drew the crosshatch, then handed over   
the pencil. Duo stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth.   
He'd have to plan this well.  
  
And any hopes for a plot flickered out, dying a horrible   
death in the darkness of the author's mind, as they continued   
playing. "I lost?!!" Duo flailed after the eighth game went in his   
opponent's favor.  
  
"Man, that was harder then I thought it would be."  
  
"Well, claim your prize." Duo began unbuttoning the blue   
haired man's shirt as the braided wonder leaned forward and kissed   
him.  
  
"Here? Now?" Kouji's eyes widened.  
  
"Well, we can't really go anywhere else, now can we?" Duo   
flipped blue hair around in his fingers as he grinned. "Unless you   
can teleport or something and neglected to tell me..."  
  
He thought it over, then moved forward. He was startled out   
of his thoughts by the lights flickering on. The security camera   
gazed down at them now awake. "They can see us!" He jerked away   
from Duo and began buttoning up his shirt.  
"K'so!" Duo growled, climbing to his feet. "Here, I'll make   
them go away." He pulled off one shoe and tried to hook it over the   
lens.  
  
"No way!" Kouji straitened himself up, to his usual look.   
They both dove to hit the emergency stop button as the elevator   
began to move. Duo still had the unmade bed look going for him as   
they exited the elevator, but not the good times Saturday night   
bed look. "Oh, Duo, if you want to get together later, I'll let   
you take top." He whispered as he got off the elevator and walked   
down the hall.  
  
Deedlit Magic 


End file.
